


Advent Calendar

by EnamoredByTonight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: spnadventcalendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnamoredByTonight/pseuds/EnamoredByTonight
Summary: The first day- An Advent Calendar For You





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel looks at a messily decorated box. He looks closer at it. There is a gift tag on it. ‘From: The Piedmonts To: Those “Insurance” Guys”. Castiel sees the slight outlines of flaps in the foil covering. He goes to peel one of them labeled ‘25’, but gets stopped when he hears someone walk into the kitchen. He turns around nonchalantly. Dean stands in the doorway.   
“So you’ve found the little gift that that family gave us”, Dean comments as he walks closer to the table holding the box. “I haven’t actually seen one of these in a long time. The last time I saw one of these was when I smashed one over a vampire’s head.” Castiel looks at Dean confusedly. Dean shrugs.   
“It’s a very festive-looking weapon”, Castiel replies. Dean smiles. He goes over to the flap labeled ‘1’ and opens it. He pulls out a foil-wrapped chocolate.   
“It’s an Advent Calendar. It’s like a countdown to Christmas. You open one flap each corresponding day, and there’s some really cool things in each of them”, Dean answers. He holds out the chocolate to Castiel.   
“There’s a lot of things that could be in each flap which makes the anticipation even greater for Christmas”, Dean comments. Castiel looks at the chocolate.   
“I can only taste molecules, Dean”, Castiel reminds him. Dean looks away in embarrassment.   
Once the second day comes, Castiel finds a single carved obsidian angel wing charm in the second flap. He keeps it in the pocket of his trench coat. The third day, Dean gets to the calendar first, finding a mini plastic-wrapped cherry pie. Dean ends up wondering how they got a miniature pie into an Advent Calendar and what was the purpose of it. The fourth day, Sam manages to get there before the others and finds a small list of books. He finds out that the Bunker has all of the books on the list so he ends up reading all of them. (Which are now inducted into his list of favorite books.)   
All of them end up taking turns throughout December, receiving small gifts that fit each of them shockingly well. When the time comes for the 25 flap to be opened, all three of them dash to the calendar, almost hitting each other. They start to argue over who gets to open the last one when they hear a familiar voice. They turn towards the calendar and are greeted by the sight of Gabriel.   
“Surprise!”, he greets. They look at him in shock.  
“But you’re supposed to be dead”, Castiel says cautiously. Gabriel shrugs.   
“Dying’s overrated”, Gabriel replies. He looks at the almost-empty Advent Calendar behind him.   
“So, I take it you guys liked my gift?”, Gabriel asks. He looks closer at the Calendar, gently flipping up the corner of the ‘25’ flap.   
“Why are you here?”, Dean questions. Gabriel turns back around and shrugs.   
“I thought you guys were probably starting to deal with another big bad because for some reason, whenever you guys defeat one big bad, after like two weeks or something, you have another bigger problem to deal with”. Gabriel explains. “And I thought you guys needed a break, hence the Calendar.”  
“So are you the last gift?”, Dean asks. Gabriel shakes his head.   
“Just open the damn door”, Gabriel snaps. Castiel, Dean, and Sam look at each other, wondering who should open it. Dean puts his hand out, putting his other fist on it. Castiel and Sam do the same. They proceed with Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam ends up winning the duel so he turns back towards the Calendar and Gabriel. He walks forward. He peels back the flap, revealing a single key. He pulls it out, showing it to the others.   
“What is this?”, Sam asks.   
“It’s a key, Samsquatch”, Gabriel quips. Sam looks at him with an annoyed face.   
“It’s a key to paradise”, Gabriel reveals. He puts his hand out to Sam. Sam puts the key in his hand. Gabriel holds up the key, walking to a closed door.   
“It opens a pocket dimension to your quote-on-quote “paradise”. I thought it would be neat”, Gabriel replies. He looks at the door handle. He slips the key into the keyhole and turns the handle. The door opens to a bright light, enveloping the rest of the room. He turns back to them.  
“Are you guys coming?”


	2. A Quiet Walk In the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Samandriel and Adam fluff thing

Samandriel looks out at a snow-covered park. Specifically, he watches a young human named Adam struggle to ice-skate on a frozen pond. A woman skates with him, watching him carefully, helping him stay upright. Adam falls again, making Samandriel start to move to help him. He stops, remembering that the woman, Adam’s mother, will help him upright again. He regrets walking in on this memory. He remembers the many times before he’s watched this. 

Adam was trying to stop crying about his father leaving in the morning. He always had to go somewhere. His mother saw this, and asked if he wanted to go skating. Adam reluctantly agreed. Now is the part that Samandriel hated. Adam got so bruised up and hurt from many falls. Samandriel wants so badly to go over there and heal him right away, but Heaven’s Code wouldn’t allow it. Although, many of his siblings had rebelled against heaven, so why shouldn’t he? 

He snaps back to reality when he hears a scream. He looks back at the frozen pond quickly. Adam was no longer young and was being attacked by an unknown source. Samandriel flew there quickly, finding the entity in charge of disrupting Adam’s heaven. The entity shrieked at him, swinging its claws towards Adam. Samandriel cut him off, being hit by the inky dark claws head-on. He winced at the pain, but then put his hand utop the entity. He quickly smote it. Then he fell back upon the ice, as though it were a solid.

He woke up to Adam looking at him, cautiously. Well, there goes the Code. 

“Are you OK?”, Adam asks, more like making sure the fact was correct. Samandriel nods a little, sitting up on the ice. Adam helps him up on the ice carefully. He holds Samandriel close as they make their way off the ice, making sure he doesn’t fall. Samandriel manages to not faint in his arms. He walks off the ice and onto the deep snow. Adam leans against a nearby bench, unlacing his skates. He then slings both of them over his shoulder and slides on a pair of worn converse. Samandriel walks over to Adam, making sure not to fall into the snow. 

“What are you doing here?”, Adam asks. Samandriel tilts his head to the side. 

“I thought you would ask what that was, or what I am”, Samandriel confesses. Adam shrugs.

“I’ve seen some things, been a vessel, been to Hell. That was nothing, but now you bring it up, what are you?”, Adam replies. Samandriel walks over to a nearby path, Adam following slowly. 

“I’m an angel”, Samandriel confesses. Adam looks at him worriedly. “Not an archangel, and not affiliated with Michael in any way, well, except blood”

Adam nodded silently, going over something in his head. 

“Why are you here? Or where am I?”, Adam asks. 

“We’re in your heaven. In your best memories, to be exact”, Samandriel states. Adam stops and looks around.

“To be honest, this isn’t one of my best memories”, Adam replies. Samandriel looks back.

“By best memories, I mean a memory that you hold dearly, or a memory that made you feel special”

“So, what’s your favorite memory . . .”

“Samandriel. And I don't know”

Adam scoffs.

“You don't know? You've lived for how long and you haven't had a memory that is heaven-worthy? Aren't angels one of the oldest living beings?”

“Well, I mean. . . there are some memories that I hold dear”

Samandriel keeps walking, looking down uneasily. Adam joins him, readjusting the skates on his shoulder.

“And?”, Adam insists.

“Some of them involve your Heaven”, Samandriel confides.

“Oh”

Adam walks slower, trailing behind Samandriel. Samandriel slows down, catching up with Adam.

“No, that's not what I meant. I’ve seen countless other Heavens and yours is the most intriguing. The way you were brought up. With John Winchester as your father, not knowing about the supernatural, becoming the Michael vessel, and being trapped in Hell for how long you were . . . The way that you have so many good memories, even through surviving all of that”

“Well, I didn't actually survive”

“You get my point. You're one of the people who've housed an archangel and done all of those things. The others think you're just a cheap by-product of the Winchesters, but I-”

“Hey!”

“I wasn't finished. But I think you're one of the most interesting humans I've met”

Samandriel looks at Adam. 

“Wow, I’ve never had an angel have a crush on me before”, Adam quips.

“It's not a crush, more like I admire what you've done to get here”, Samandriel corrects. Adam gives him a crooked smile and stops. Samandriel stops as well, not knowing why. Adam walks closer to the short angel.

“It sounds like a crush to me”, Adam teases. Samandriel goes to correct him, but gets cut off by Adam closing the distance between them. Samandriel leans into the kiss, standing on his toes. Adam stands back, out of breath.

“I had another line in mind, but I forgot it when I learned you have lungs of steel”, Adam jests. Samandriel smiles.

“I'd take more time like that than listening to your quips”, Samandriel teases, kissing Adam once more


End file.
